Forum:OMG! Fallout World
This OMG page is in response to the growing amount of land masses that would fall under the "Untouched Lands" category. I am going into rant mod so the following page is guarinteed to have multiple spelling and grammer mistakes. Ok so, I have dealt with alot of members and articles regading lands that have stated that they "have not been hit by nukes" or "was not important enough to be targeted by nukes". Do you people understand the works "WORLD WAR". America and china were NOT the only partisapent in the great war, they were NOT the only state that hated eachother, the was other groups that hated eachother enough to nuke eachother on the day of the Great War. I try to give alot of leway when commenting on these things because this is after all is a fanon site and thus deserves some room for creative wrighting. but if most of the planet is not in a state of fallout then ITS NOT FALLOUT FANON!!!! the major excuse for these pages are that these nations of area "were not important enough to warrent being hit by nukes". these are the same nations that were and are still major military and economic powers that would have been hit by multiple nukes and heavy ordinas. I'll give you an example, my OMG faction is located in the northwest territories in canada, this area has a very,very low population and is as far from real civilisation as you can get. But despite all that it would have and would still be hit by nukes and resive mid-to-heavy amounts of radaition. why is this well, its NOT because the chines was hoping to destroy a secret time machine project, it because china wanted to destroy ALL forms of resistance which included all any and all forms of civilian and governmental organizations. World War 3 is the end of the world as we know to today (or what they know in 1950's idea of 2077). the world "Fell under a blanket of nuclear fire and radiation, and was silent for many years to come". - Vault wiki. Templar88 22:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Damn. Africa must be a real hell. --Twentyfists 00:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::first your sarcasum is not opressated, second your are awar that egypen, south Africa, Libya and dozen highly valital war nations are located in the said continent. yes there is quite sertanly some specks of green left afican and quite possible in other areas of the world but Japan, Korea, Florida? not bloody likely! Templar88 01:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::You misunderstand. Africa has become, by definition, unstable. This started around the time of the diversion between the timelines, so one would assume that it was the same way by the time of the Great War. It could potentially be worse than D.C. It wasn't sarcasm, it was a simple assumption. --Twentyfists 01:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::my apoligies Twentyfists Templar88 01:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Just read over this, and are you referring to my Time Travel Project? Also, Florida has green due to a mutated GECK, it was in the plans for Fallout Tactics 2. --Cerebral plague 01:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : I know that CP, but the the main fellow I am working with on the Florida page has this idea that only 3 nukes were shot at florida and only 1 hit its target, the others landed in the ocean. I have been fighting with him on this long before he posted the page that I then desperatly tried to overstate the swamps presents that it overshadowed that blatent disregard for canon. thanks for Helping me by the way. Templar88 01:27, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm the japan thing is a bit strange seeing as nowhere in the artical do i mention it being green. They have good tech yes but nowhere does it say that the country is greenVegas adict : you implide it when you stated that only parts were bombed so that the radiotive after affects would fearth damage China. I can go fearther with this but I don't what to bash any one or any one article, just the dumb ego sentric idea that people have about there places being so awesome and their stuff is so awesome and they are just so great and happy is the apocolies. Templar88 19:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Rant And as I have stressed on every Forum in which Japan was mentioned, they were bombed out of it by both America and China, and thus should be worse off than the States, yet you seem to think that they can have even better technology than they do in our world. Templar, you're right to fight the guy about Florida only being hit by one bomb. Thats moronic. And a nuke detonating in the sea would set off large waves, which would flood and devastate Florida. And the fact that they just plopped harmlessly into the sea is just as stupid, because Nuclear weapons are designed to explode in the air, thus causing the maximum amount of damage by spreading the fireball and pressure wave as far as possible, and scattering the radioactive dust for miles. /Rant //--Run4urLife! 19:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :thank you for getting it R4L. Templar88 19:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::No bother. Being pessimistic comes in handy when gauging the effects of a Sci-Fi Nuclear War. //--Run4urLife! 19:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::would you like me to change it so they wern't bombed at all :) :::::NO. The whole U.S was bombed, especially the east Coast. Having them not bombed at all would be worst! --Cerebral plague 20:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) It WAS A Joke but seriously boy thats some strange logic we were talking bout japan.Japan is a whole ocean away from americaVegas adict 20:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :And it was also bombed. The fact that the Pacific separates it from America doesn't mean that Japan wouldn't be smashed into mush. And, joke or not, given that the canon states that the world was engulfed in fire, I'll delete it as contradicting canon (so don't call me boy). //--Run4urLife! 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC)